narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shisha
Shisha (紫砂, Shisha) was formerly a shinobi of Sunagakure until she abandoned her village Background While Shisha was young, her parents were killed by Iwagakure shinobi while out on a mission, leaving her to raised by her uncle, Seisa. Growing up, Shisha was often ignored by Seisa in favor of Kusari. Shisha was often beaten when she "shirked" her chores and tended to be bullied by Kusari. One day she discovered that she possessed the Magnet Release kekkei genkai. Despite begging her uncle to teach her how to use it, he refused. However, she learned the basics of controlling her kekkei genkai by watch Kusari's lessons and through experimentation. At some point during the Second Shinobi World War, Shisha met Team Cho Li. This encounter later caused her to kill Seisa to save their lives, forcing her to flee Sunagakure. Some time after her defection from Sunagakure, Shisha fought and killed a shinobi from Hyōgagakure, claiming one of the infamous Black Swords (specifically Honkage) as a prize. Personality Before she abandoned Suna, Shisha was a kind individual with a deep desire to connect with her remaining family after her parents died. Despite suffering abuse from her cousin and uncle, Shisha continued to believe that they were good people, believing that they could change. She also had a strong desire to learn, often reading books about various subjects and watching Kusari's Magnet Release lessons when Seisa refused to teach her. When she heard that Kusari had been killed, Shisha was visibly saddened, but deep down, felt a sense of relief at not having to be bullied by her any more, while simultaneously becoming for fearful of Seisa. Despite Team Cho Li being from an enemy nation, Shisha grew very close to them after they saved her life when Seisa was injured in the desert. While surprised that her injuries were treated, Shisha quickly began to see how close they were and began to look back at her own family situation, finally realizing that her uncle and cousin would never have changed and accepted her. During this time she also began to grow disillusioned with Suna and the whole war that was being fought. After seeing how far Seisa would go for revenge, Shisha began to see him as a monster who abused his niece and treated her as nothing more than a tool for revenge. This eventually led Shisha to kill her uncle in order to save the lives of Team Cho Li, despite knowing this would cause her to be branded as a traitor to her village. This decision eventually caused her to have a mental breakdown shortly after doing so, and only recovered because of Team Cho Li. Years later, during the Third Shinobi World War, Shisha developed a more laid-back and playful personality. However, she also developed a bloodthirsty streak, frequently frightening enemies and allies alike. Even her own partner called some of acts, such as licking an opponent's blood, creepy. As a mercenary ninja, she was willing to accept most contracts assigned to her, but in the event her employer attempted to cheat her out of money, she would brutally kill them as a warning to others. She also acquired a like for gambling, though she often cheated in dice games by using her kekkei genkai to rig the rolls. Appearance Shisha had pink eyes, a beauty mark to the left of her mouth and dark purple hair that she kept in a bun with two pins in it. Before abandoning Suna, she wore a dark-colored, long sleeved shirt underneath a grey cloak, along with dark shinobi beige shinobi pants and a steel-blue forehead protector. Shortly after meeting Team Cho Li, she began to wear a white cloth tied around her neck. Years later during the Third Shinobi World War, grew her hair out and keeps it in a ponytail. She still wears her old Suna forehead protector, but with a scratch through it to signify her rejection of her former village. She also wore two earrings with blue stones in them, and a headband with two white, detachable, horn-like protrusions on them. Her outfit consisted of a dark colored, skin-tight suit that showed off her figure, a small grey shirt that covered her upper arms, a light-grey hood that covered her shoulders, dark shinobi pants and boots. She also carried a large scroll on her back, along with a satchel that held her money and dice. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Shisha's most commonly used power was combining earth and wind-based chakra in order to create the Magnet Release. Using this kekkei genkai, she could launch small, metallic objects such as coins with great force. She could also launch a cube-shaped projectiles with enough force to shatter stone and later in her life, to potentially collapse a small house. Shisha was also capable of using her kekkei genkai in subtle ways, such as rigging dice rolls or silently stealing an opponent's shuriken holster. She was also capable of using Lightning Release to flow lightning-natured chakra through her weaponry to surpass the cutting power of Wind Release techniques or to strengthen the impact of her cube-shaped projectiles. Puppetry Like many other shinobi originating from Sunagakure, Shisha is a skilled puppeteer. Unlike most others, she rarely makes use of chakra threads, instead using a special Magnet Release technique that allows her to manipulate puppets by controlling their joints and internal mechanisms with a special magnetic field. This technique does not require her to maintain it with her hands, negating a puppeteer's most glaring weakness. Shisha utilizes what she calls the Violet Secret Technique (紫秘技, Murasakihigi). The one puppet that she has been shown using is Kurokara, a puppet that resembles a knight wearing black armor. Kenjutsu Some time after becoming a missing-nin, Shisha taught herself how to wield a sword. Despite being self-taught, she was capable of keeping up with kenjutsu experts. Her signature weapon was the sword Honkage, one of Hyōgagakure's infamous black swords. Honkage was shaped like an elongated triangle and possessed no crossguard, and was sharp enough to cut through flesh and bone with ease. Shisha was highly skilled in its use, having killed many bounty hunters and shinobi in half with one slice. Despite the sword's shape and weight, Shisha could throw it with extreme accuracy, having killed many opponents with this method. Status PreGen Story Trivia * Shisha (紫砂) means violet sand. Category:DRAFT